Nicknames
by L-Judd
Summary: La gran pregunta, finalmente, surge: ¿Por qué no llamarse por su primer nombre?


Traduccion del fanfic "_Nicknames_" de **kawanomino** (tumblr).

**Disclaimer: **Absolutamente nada me pertenece. Todos los créditos a su respectivo autor/a.

* * *

Es durante la práctica un día que Tsukishima plantea la pregunta: "Si ustedes están juntos, ¿por qué no se llaman por su primer nombre?"

Aunque su voz no es muy alta (ya que se supone que la pregunta es dirigida a Kageyama y sólo Kageyama), toda la actividad en el gimnasio inmediatamente se detiene. Kageyama le lanza a Tsukishima una desconcertada mirada de "¿tu-planeaste-esto?", y a cambio este sólo se encoge de hombros.

Kageyama se aclara la garganta, y hace eco por toda la habitación. Puede sentir los ojos de todos sobre él, y esta aprehensión no le está ayudando mucho. Se pregunta si sus senpais están realmente interesados en su relación con Hinata, o es porque esto les parece divertido.

Ha hecho esperar mucho por una respuesta como para hacer una reaparición ágil y limpiar la sonrisa en la cara de Tsukishima, tanto como a él le gustaría hacerlo. La pregunta también fue totalmente inesperada, por lo que no tiene lista una respuesta coherente (donde implique un montón de tartamudeo y sonrojos, y este es el efecto que realmente no quiere en este momento), junto con el hecho de que esto podría perseguirlo por el resto del año, ya que todo el equipo está observando (a excepción de Hinata, que había salido por una bebida).

"¿Y bien?", la voz de Tsukishima corta con impaciencia sus pensamientos. A Kageyama le da un tic nervioso en la frente al ver que su sonrisa se ensancha más. Bastardo.

Iba a abrir la boca para hacer una réplica (lo cual probablemente hubiera terminado siendo una especie de ruido animal extraño) cuando Hinata entra en la habitación, silbando una agradable melodía que es inmediatamente interrumpida en el momento que ve las caras de todos, en un ángulo ansiosamente hacia Kageyama.

"¿Um…?", dice Hinata, inclinando la cabeza. Kageyama quiere besarlo.

Uno a uno, los senpais comienzan a darse la vuelta, todos dirigiendo sonrisas con un tanto de inocencia como normalmente lo hacen. Hinata gira su mirada perpleja hacia él y Tsukishima. El rubio alto todavía tiene la sonrisa en su cara, pero vacila a la llegada de Hinata. "¿Qué sucede?", pregunta Hinata, un indicio de acusación ata su voz como dardos a la cabeza de un chico alto al otro.

"Como sea," Tsukishima gruñe. A medida que se aleja, Hinata se le acerca con recelo pegado por toda la cara.

"¿Me he perdido de algo? Tsukishima tenía su estúpida sonrisa en su rostro; ¿estaba siendo un dolor en el trasero de nuevo?"

"¿Cuándo no es así?", dice Kageyama, ganándose una carcajada. "Como sea, no le hagas caso. Vamos, tenemos que practicar el tempo negativo de nuevo." Sonríe en medio del grito de celebración de Hinata.

La sonrisa permanece allí durante la mayor parte de la práctica. Lo mismo ocurre con las palabras de Tsukishima.

* * *

Cualquier mierda que Tsukishima escupe, a Kageyama realmente no podría importarle menos. La mierda sigue siendo mierda; él sabe muy bien que Tsukishima sólo está tratando de molestarlo, presionándolo, para ver lo mucho que podía salirse con la suya antes de que Kageyama explotase sobre él. Ha sido así desde el primer día.

Pero el asunto sobre "los nombres" se las arregla para molestarle durante el resto de la semana. ¿Es algo realmente mas intimo si se le llama a alguien por su primer nombre? No hay una razón para no probarlo, así que, ¿por qué no? Eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo, pero cada vez que se imagina la palabra "Shouyou" salir de su boca, se torna en un color oscuro y tiene que hacer ejercicios de respiración por un par de minutos antes de que su rostro vuelva a su color normal.

… No haría daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Así que el viernes, se ofrece a llevar a Hinata hasta la ruta de acceso que divide la ladera de la montaña. Todo por Hinata para esto, aparentemente. Camina con un salto en su paso, haciendo coincidir perfectamente con las zancadas de Kageyama a medida que avanzan. Kageyama habla y discute con Hinata como usualmente lo hacen. (No son la más romántica de las parejas. Si Kageyama tuviese que decir sobre eso, él diría que su relación se basa más en la dinámica entre ellos que los raros momentos de ternura que compartían). Interiormente, estaba armándose de valor.

Es estúpido –él lo sabe− estar nervioso por esto. Es simplemente llamar a alguien por su primer nombre, no hay nada que temer. No hay porque sonrojarse, inquietarse o preocuparse, no es como si Hinata fuese a mirar a Kageyama de manera diferente si él comienza a llamarlo por su primer nombre…

Estos pensamientos no le están ayudando mucho.

"Aquí estamos," dice Hinata con una sonrisa, tranquilamente cortando sus pensamientos. "¡Nos vemos el lunes, entonces!"

"Ah, sí", responde Kageyama mientras Hinata agita su mano en señal de despedida y comienza a ascender la pendiente. Poco a poco, la figura de Hinata comienza a hundirse en las sombras.

Justo antes de que el brillante cabello naranja de Hinata sea tragado por la oscuridad, Kageyama dice, "Buenas noches, Shouyou."

Jura haberlo dicho lo más tranquilo posible, pero puede oír que el golpeteo de los pasos de Hinata se detiene abruptamente. Kageyama se tensa y se aleja lo más rápido posible, con paso apresurados, y sus ojos sólo enfocados en el suelo delante de él. Puede sentir su cara arder. No importa, realmente, porque Hinata ya está muy por detrás de él, pero todavía siente la necesidad de enterrar la cabeza en la almohada por la vergüenza justo después de que llegue a casa.

* * *

Hay una llamada de Hinata a la mañana siguiente. Kageyama espera hasta el último segundo para atender.

"Hola", suspira.

"_Hola_."

Se hace un silencio. Kageyama se muerde el labio inferior.

Hinata confía en sí mismo e intenta ser valiente, algo que Kageyama agradece. "_Así que, ¿esto significa que ahora tengo que llamarte Tobio-kun?_"

"Quiero decir, si quieres. Sólo estaba… intentándolo."

"_¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que sea que Tsukishima dijo el otro día?_"

La falta de respuesta parece decirle mucho a Hinata.

"No importa", Kageyama se queja.

"_¡Exactamente! No importa si nos llamamos por nuestros primeros nombres o no, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, esto no hace nu-nuestra relación menos… significativa, ni nada parecido_."

"Sí. Sí." Incluso si su respuesta es menos entusiasta, un enorme peso parece ser levantado de su pecho. (Por no hablar de que Hinata se ve muy lindo y tierno cuando tartamudea así.) "¿Desde cuándo eras tan sensato?"

"_¡Soy sensato! De todas formas, estoy aburrido, iré a tu casa en un rato. Está bien, ¿no?_"

"Sí, claro.", dice Kageyama, una pequeña sonrisa se extiende lentamente por su rostro. "Hasta pronto."

"_¡Nos vemos, Tobio-kun!_"

"¡Hinata!"

_Clic_.


End file.
